HP: Is Love Enough
by Melesifant
Summary: The war is finally ended and the Golden Trio along with Ginny embark into the adventure that is life..A normal life finally! But life is never easy and simple and the two couples will have to face this and decide "Is love Enough?"
1. Chapter 1

It was all finally over, the era of terror. As Dawn broke across the country, the news started spreading. The wizarding world was celebrating the end of The Dark Lord. The papers' photos showed Stand in Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt as he proclaimed Voldemort's death and the crowds in Diagon alley celebrating. They stood along side the stories that had already been told. It was the end of the people falling asleep with the fear that they or someone they loved would not be waking up. People fears of sending their children to school again were fading, and they started getting on with living their lives. They all yelled and screamed cheers for Harry Potter: The Chosen One, and his friends who had given them this peace.

There was a flip side to this celebration though. The Order of the Phoenix, the members of Dumbledore's Army, and those who had stayed or come to protect Hogwarts School wept bitter sweet tears. This small group of the magical world had paid the price for this moment, unlike the general population. They had paid it with blood, sweat, magic, and lives. In the aftermath witches, wizards, centaurs, elves, and any other creature were scourging the school grounds, and the count of lives lost was still climbing.

That count was what was playing on Harry Potter's mind now. He stood alone on a hill looking out over the temporary resting place of his friends. The calm exuberance that he had after the battle when he climbed the stairs to his old four poster bed had faded and fled. That night sleep had come swiftly and his dreams were flashes of all the people that would be safe now, all the people that he loved. Ron and Hermione with their arms wrapped around each other had filtered through the fog first. They could finally be together and happy, they had become so close they were each like a separate part of his soul. Of course after thinking of their happiness his had danced into his mind. Ginny in the pale gold dress from Fleur and Bill's wedding with her red hair flashing flitted to her place in his arms. Dream Harry had looked around him to see all the people he loved standing there and happy in a large circle around Ron Hermione Ginny and himself. But as he looked at some faces they had become foggy and then with a last wave and smile one by one they disappeared, leaving their counterparts standing alone. And each disappearance hurt worse then the one before. Little Colin first followed by others leading up to Remus, Tonks, And Fred. They were standing together on the edge of the Weasley family. As they started to fade Tonks and Lupin looked down at the baby she carried in her arms, before passing it to Fred, who smiled at the bundle before handing the little baby boy to his twin. This trio continued to fade and Remus wrapped his arms around Tonks, and Fred threw his over the older wizard. The all gave knowing smiles and waved before turning and walking a few paces to be claimed by the thick mist surrounding the scene.

It was a long dream but that had been the end. Harry had woken clutching his chest, gasping for breath. The pain in his chest was hot and sharp and he knew it was that wonderful ability to love Dumbledore had always spoke of, rendering his heart into pieces at all those that had left this world because of this Bloody war. It took time to regain his breath as he had looked around the solid walled room of his old dormitory. Eventually a small smile graced his hot face, that all of the beds were full of the ones that should be in them. It was a short lived moment of solace. His heart was still breaking and he needed to get away from everyone and mourn. Throwing his dependable invisibility cloak over himself he slipped out of the dorm, through the common room, down the various hallways and staircases of Hogwarts to a hill looking over the lake, and Dumbledore's tomb that now had less extravagant brothers in the works to either side of it.

The sun had climbed the sky and with every moment people had come out of the castle in small groups to various graves. The collective ceremony was later in the afternoon and people were spending last moments in separate visitations.

Bright green eyes surveyed the lakeside, before falling on the bodies of Tonks and Lupin lay side by side. Lupin's usually stressed face finally looking at peace. How Harry prayed they were happy where ever they were and that they felt more confident then he did in himself as their son's Godfather. The next thing that caught his eyes was right next to them. There was a sea of red headed people, a family he came to think of as his own, grieving over their lost member. Hermione had joined them; her wild brown hair could be identified next to Ron's tall and suddenly strong looking form. He himself felt torn between being there and being afraid, after all this was all his fault.

Out of nowhere thin soft arms encircled him from behind, and he realized that he hadn't counted the Weasley family, for the youngest of them was now embracing him. Ginny's floral smell carried in the wind around him and locks of her hair swirled into his peripheral vision. Her freckled hand reached up and pulled his cloak down off of him and she studied him with her warm brown eyes "How can you even look at me?" the words were whisper soft but didn't die in the breeze even as he turned from her. Her forehead thunked into his back and she hugged him into her small frame, the little movements saying more then 1,000 words. She was tired, sad, worried for him, wanting to protect him, wanting his comfort, and exasperated at all of that. "That's easy you git, I love you." she slid around to his side, bringing a hand up to his face to catch one of his teardrops. She licked the drop off her finger and then slid herself under his arm and snuggled into his chest as he instinctively crushed her to him. Holding her close was like a balm, it didn't stop the pain, but it soothed it. Made it bearable. "Blimey Harry you've gotten even taller this year." He could hear the silent that you've been gone that she would never say. She never accused him. However the attempt at small talk was ignored.

"Look at them Gin. All those people hurt, dead, or grieving…All of that blood is on my hands!" His green eyes were glassy and seemed to see nothing and everything including time. His hands curled up in front of him as if they were stained red in bright crimson blood even now. Hearing her take in a breath to argue he bounded on "Even your brother, Look at Fred! Look at George for Christ sakes! And Bill, that didn't happen today but still…." The rest of the sentence died in his cough as Ginny punched him in the gut, hard. "Don't you dare Harry James Potter! Don't you dirty what all of those people did and you! It was a war Harry, a fucking WAR! You didn't start it you did what you had to do to end it, and so did all those people there, and that's why everyone in this world will sleep tonight. They may be haunted by grief and nightmares but the fear that's been hanging over them is gone. Because of my family! Because of our friends! And because of you, love!" She had started her tirade with gritted teeth and a growl to her voice and had grown gentler till the end. She took his hands into her own and started kissing the imagined stains away while watching those deep green eyes the whole time.

She saw as they focused, though they remained glistening with tears that fell down his face leaving clean tracks in the dirt smudged there. He watched her full lips softly caress his hands and then slowly slid them down and around her again, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders for his fingers to entangle in her fiery hair. Leaning down as she stretched up they kissed each other hungrily after being apart so long. It was more then just missed time being caught up, it was the two of them connecting back on that special plain they were on, working through all that had transpired, and validating that they were alive. Time passed, though the two teens would never know how much or little.

Ginny broke the kiss leaning back and pulling him with her. "Come on now Harry. We need to be with our family." The green eyes flickered at the slight accentuation at those last words, to the crowd below, and then panic filled back to her. "They are all your family love, even my crazy lot. You belong down there."

Harry closed his eyes and took in a long deep breath. "You really think it's OK?" She nodded reassuringly and pulled at him again. He fell into step behind her and they hiked down the hill toward the collection of people she called his family in the valley. When ever he slowed in his gate she would give him a reassuring squeeze and keep walking. Every few moments she would whisper that she loved him and that she would stay with him.

She wasn't unscathed; she was burying her pain to support him. It was clear to her that she was going to face this later, and that it would be bad. Whenever she was turned from Harry's gaze she felt the traitorous salty tears fall down her face. Never did the thought cross her mind that he would see them fall from her chin to splash into the dirt in front of Harry's steps. Halfway down the path, when they walked through a copse of tree's he stopped suddenly and pulled back on her, causing her to spin into him. He crushed her into his chest, one arm hugging her to him and his other running through her hair soothingly. "I'm here for you Ginny, lean on me too, we'll get through this." He whispered into her fragrant hair. The head under his lips shook and he knew she was going to say she was alright. "Don't hold back. You need to grieve love, and it's ok to cry and scream and hurt." Her breathing sped and he felt her trembling before the warm wet started soaking his shirt. She cried silently for a bit before she broke. She hadn't been told it was ok to cry and let it all out, and with Harry's permission to do just that she couldn't hold back. Sobs racked her and sad whimpers escaped her lips. Her legs gave out and Harry caught her and eased her down, still held securely in his embrace. He whispered words of assurance and understanding and even allowed his silent tears to fall with hers, while he rocked her.

It didn't take long. She let it out and got to the point where the tears and sobs didn't stop but she was strong enough to get up. Harry helped her get to her feet and the couple dusted off their cloths and walked with arms wrapped around one another and tears falling the rest of the way to the Weasley family's vigil.

Molly was closest to their path and she closed the distance and took them both into her embrace. The hug was warm even as she cried, and in that magical way of hers she let Harry know then he did belong here. The fear left if not the feeling this was all on his soul. Next was Author and he hugged and kissed his daughter around Harry's arms and clapped him on the shoulder. "Alright Harry?" He received a sorrowful bob of the head, all Harry could do to acknowledge his question as his throat was closed off with emotion. The two exchanged hugs with the whole bunch until they came to Ron and Hermione. The two couples faced each other and then hugged as a group. The girls clasping hands and the boys hugging them in the middle before Harry took his place beside his best mate. The two girls in front still holding hands and Harry and Ron with one arm around their girls and the other over his brother's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting the slow descent from its highest point when Professor McGonagall appeared out of the sea of black clad bodies. Her lined face looked even older and her eyes were red rimmed, but she appeared composed. In that graceful force driven way of hers she waved her wand through the air and classy white wooden lawn chairs populated the quickly cleared area in front of the prepared...sites.

Ron couldn't even think the word, what those perfectly made rectangles were. Sites worked. That word wasn't as intimidating, as final. The crowd started to slip into the long rows of chairs, staying in front of their respected "site". His family filed in the front row near where they had been. He held back for Ginny and Harry to go in before he and Hermione. When he paused she had looked up at him in concern. Hugging her even tighter into his chest he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm OK Mione." Letting her waist go he took her hand and motioned her to sit between him and Harry.

McGonagall stood in front of the crowd, her pointed hat slightly tilted to the side, but that was typical for her. Dumbledore's large white tomb as a backdrop to her black robes made her stand out. It was fitting that she hold this ceremony, at least Ron thought so. Silence was crisp and complete for a few moments before she started speaking. Looking around he saw reporters had already infiltrated the mourners. They were interspersed throughout the crowd, quills held at the ready for her to speak giving them away. They looked like racers waiting for the starting gun...

"We have come together today, on these grounds we all hold so precious, to give our respects to those that have given their all in the battle that ended just hours ago. I'm sure that thoughts of victory are not in your hearts at the moment. If you are like me you are feeling the weight of the sacrifices paid, by the brave witches and wizards behind me, and by you yourselves. It is my opinion that while they have had their lives cut short, those of us that must go on without these wonderful people by our sides we have paid a different but at least equal price. We are also charged with the responsibility to rebuild this world into a world that is a worthy tribute to their memory." and at just that moment the haughty and strict image of Professor McGonagall fell and Minerva stood there. Her eyes filled and tears fell softly. Their glistening paths followed the lines of her face. She only paused a moment before pressing forward with a much softer voice. "As a teacher at Hogwarts I have had the honor of watching almost all of you learn and grow into such inspirations to humanity. It has been a privilege. And now each head of house will name those lost from their respective halls and say a few words..."

Ron tried to stand as Slughorn's large mass got up and moved to the center of the dais. A soft restraining hand resisted his upward movement. He looked at Hermione, face red as his temper raged, only to see her brown eyes beseeching him. He froze half standing, torn between screaming that none of those treacherous snakes deserved this honor and relenting to Hermione's silent request for peace today. His battle was decided nearly instantly for him though. George, who had been so quiet since Fred... since all this had happened, jumped to his feet before anyone could hinder him. "What bloody place does any Slitherin have here? Cowards and Murders the lot of them!" Looking from his incensed brother back to Hermione he waited. She moved her hand off his arm and with a nod took his hand to rise with Ron. They were followed by more then a fair few outraged mourners who supported George's outburst, many of them just as loudly protesting.

McGonagall stomped to the front of the Dias, waving them all to order. "Silence! Silence! You, George! You impetuous red headed... There is no call for that." She huffed. "Slytherins have been poisoned and mislead and no matter what side they were on they were in this war, and some of them are lost." George looked to the floor and tugged at the longer hair that covered his missing ear. He looked like a disciplined child for a moment. Only for a moment though, a life of Fred and him going against authority wasn't to be subdued now, even standing alone for the first time of this life. His eyes hardened and he looked back straight at his old head of house." Tell that to the ones those bastards killed professor! Go ahead and tell Fred! Or tell it to Harry, at least he'll hear you." He motioned to Harry who still sat in his seat on the other side of Ginny from him. Ron looked down at his best friend. Harry was looking between him and Hermione as the three communicated in that special way they had. He and Hermione sat back down. The three were so close anymore, like three sides of the same coin... If a coin had three sides... well that was beside the point. He shook the rambling out of his head. He knew somehow, what his best mate was about to say or the jest of it, as well as the stress it would be to him so he reached a freckled hand to grip Harry's shoulder.

Harry spoke looking down at his trainers." No George, she's right. Severus Snape was a Hero, he and those who didn't have an opportunity to know any better deserve to be remembered. If for nothing else, then to teach us that we should always do what's right, not what is easy or popular..." His bright green eyes looked up to McGonagall for validation "Right professor?"

Ron almost laughed out loud at their Professor as she pushed her spectacles up on the bridge of her nose and replied with a quick "Correct Potter." He almost expected her to give Gryffindor points. Instead he settled for shaking his head softly red hair falling in front of his eyes and a chuckle. Hermione chucked him in the ribs. "What?" he whispered "That didn't sound like one of your typical response?" She smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder to hide her amusement from him. McGonagall studied Harry for a moment with her no nonsense stare before asking "Harry, Would you like to speak for Severus?".

Glancing toward him he watched Harry think for a moment. It was only yesterday that Snape had died and in his last moments given his whole memory to Harry. It was a long time of anger fighting the newly discovered truth behind his friends green eyes. While Snape had never been kind to him, he had it seemed been protecting him his whole life. Harry wasn't the kind of man to let petty differences interfere now. His best mate stood as everyone else sat back down.

"Severus Snape was a Death Eater." Hushed whispers flew throughout the crowd at that, but Harry strove on ignoring them." But before that he was a young man in love with a girl. He sought to be better, and found a comrade and a quest for greatness at Voldemort's side. His story isn't mine to tell but you all should know that Severus chose love when it came down to it. He worked as a double and then triple agent for the Order and fought to do his job to the best of his abilities..." Seeing George's face turn red, Ron tried to ask him to let Harry finish but it was to no avail. His brother pulled back his hair and pointed to the angry pink flesh where his ear should have been. "Oh yeah Harry, Snivilus was all about love and kindness, or have you forgotten he attacked all of us, cut off my fucking ear and killed Dumbledore..." Harry nodded to George, not taking the venomous tone he spat the words in to heart. "He did all that at Dumbledore's request... Well, except for your ear mate, that was an accident. In the end it was he that told me how to end this war. He took on great and horrible burdens to fulfill his mission for love. He is a Hero and deserves to be treated as such." Once he was done speaking Harry let Ginny pull him back down to his seat and to her side. Everyone else followed his example, even George whose face contorted into a mask of sorrow momentarily before he turned to hide it in Percy's shoulder. Ron's blue eyes watered as he saw his brother's shoulders rack with silent sobs.

So it was decided that the slytherin names would be read, mostly because no one would go against "Harry Potter the Chosen One" so soon after their victory. Ron dealt with it as the list of slytherins lost was read. He felt silent tears well up again in his eyes while Flitwick and Sprout spoke of each Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lost. They started with Cedric Diggory, killed in front of Harry at Voldemort's resurrection years ago in that dreaded graveyard after the triwizard cup, who's father and they learned had accepted the offer to move him to this burial ground.

When Minerva McGonagall returned to the dais, with the long list of brave Gryffindor the masses were overcome. Even the reporter's quills went motionless as they themselves gave in to the names and deeds of those lost. Name after name was called, and after each one a section in the crowd's lamentations grew louder. Ron knew that with every name read they were coming closer to his family's lost members. As fate would have it was the very end of the collection those names came. Their family, whether by blood or deed.

"Nymphedora Tonks. Or as she preferred just "Tonks". She was a young, upstanding, and rising Auror, trained by Mad-Eye Moody himself. While she could be a bit clumsy she never hesitated to act in her duty and protect the innocent or defenseless. As a student she never allowed herself to be beaten down and arose to any challenge set her, a gift she carried into her adult life as well. She was so new to the joys of motherhood and marriage to her true love Remus Lupin, who joined her and her father in their passage to the next world. She is survived by her Mother Andromeda and son Teddy Lupin."

"Remus Lupin was dealt a difficult hand in his life as one of the often misunderstood and demeaned werewolves. He was a talented, discreet, and loyal wizard. He loved his wife, adored his new son, and tried to protect all those lucky enough to call him friend. He was the voice of reason so often to those he held close, and was wise enough to listen when good advice came his way as well..." Ron saw her glance at Harry. Remus must have filled McGonagall in on the row between he and Harry before the trio had left to hunt the horcruxes.

"Fred Weasley was the forth Weasley child, identical twin to George, and the pair of them could not be compared to as far as pranksters and opportunistic geniuses go. He was struck down battling fiercely with his family members at his side. A son of one of the bravest and must honorable families in the wizarding world, he will always be one of the most endearing characters that have walked Hogwarts' halls..."

Members of the Weasleys had started to break at Tonks and by Fred the family was crumbled. All of them were huddled together, his siblings and he forsaking their seats to encircle George and his family. Grace smiled on them that they had been at the end. For while he never heard the last few lines of Professor McGonagall's eulogy for Fred, her new words were calming and hopeful. He found his breath again; found he could see through the tears. He felt Hermione wrapped around his arm, stroking his back and Harry's firmer grip on his shoulder. More then likely his other arm was consoling his sister.

The crowd returned to a near silence, a few sobs and sniffs ringing here and there, some by his group. But He could hear now as she spoke.

"As I said before I have watched most of you grow and all of you have now fought beside me at one point or another. We are comrades in arms, and now a family that must now work together. Our late friend and some may even say leader Albus Dumbledore use to say "It is important to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated. He was right. For while The Dark Lord is no longer we must remain vigilant. We must not allow ourselves to be rocked into apathy or ignorance that all the hard paths are done. I will remain prepared to fight with you all again should the time come, and I hope you will do the same. So after we part here, go forward into this world to make it all that it should be, and know if the time ever comes, and someone takes up that evil mantle, you have family to call upon for the battle. Now all of you please raise your wands and let us create a fitting monument to what has transpired here..."

Ron followed her lead, as well as the whole crowd. It was one of those strange moments where magic was able to work without incantations and certain motions. It flowed from each mourner and created what was needed and right. Sobs started again as their loved ones were all laid to rest and white marble tombs, not quite as grand as Dumbledore's appeared to hold them for their last rest. Gilded letters decorated each with their respective names and a frame for a picture. When it was complete Members of each family walked forward to place a wizard photo of their loved ones waving and smiling.

That was the last of the memorial, and Ron was glad of it. He paused to stretch his lengthy figure before he fell into step with the crowd. Thoughts of heading home and going to sleep for a week or so pulled the corners of his mouth up, in spite of the sadness. Of course Harry, He, Hermione, and Ginny were going to need to talk before he could even lie down... Well Ginny didn't need to but knowing her and Harry she would be there. He wasn't really sure why but he truly smiled, though slightly, at that. Perhaps it was because the two couples were together, and things would be calm now without death's scythe hanging over one of them.

They were canceling the rest of the school year, giving the school time to repair... whether it would fix itself or need some assistance Ron didn't know. Looking up at the battered castle he wondered if Harry and he would come back next year... Of course there was no doubt Hermione would... Glancing down at her as their group walked towards the castle's fireplaces and Floo network to get home, he knew instantly that he would go where ever she did. Snaking his arms around her waist as he walked behind her he groaned mentally. So much for being done with school. Surely his mum would appreciate him going back. Three drop outs would look shabby at the family reunions no matter anything else. Harry fell into stride next to him, cutting his green eyes up the meager distance between their heights now. Ron threw his right arm around the shorter man. "Ready to go home Harry?" He nodded and tossed his mussed black hair out of his face, as he threw an arm over Ron's shoulders as well. "If you lot will still have me." He grinned. Ginny's responsive eyes resembled his mother's most strict glare as she admonished Harry. "You just try to stay away, Harry James Potter!" Harry ruffled her hair, when he replied "As if anything could keep me away from you now." As they watched the other couple Hermione leaned back into Ron's chest. "Well I guess it's official, we're all really together now." She chuckled, as Ron hugged her all the tighter "Now Hermione you act as if there was ever a doubt!"


	3. Chapter 3

Spinning through the green fire of the floo network and watching a multitude of fireplaces whiz by always made Harry feel a little ill. Flying had always been his favorite way to travel, if people would let him be it would always be his way. He didn't care that apprating or portkeys were faster as well as the floo, maybe it was because he liked to be in control, or perhaps because the ministry couldn't track you. Whatever the reason that was his feelings on it.

The present situation didn't really give him an option though. So glimpses of normal family's lives flew by too quick for it to be taken all in, but slow enough small scenes could be seen. After the past few days his typical nausea was even worse, his gut was tied in knots. He had chosen to go first, followed by Ron and then George. The younger men wanting to check the burrow over before their family arrived, just in case, entered the dark burrow and began to stalk through the rooms and floors silently, wands drawn.

Harry had been through the rest the house and had come back to the main level to finish by checking the dark coat closet just past the front door. As he walked through the living room into the kitchen he watched Ron come from the cellar into the entrance and head towards the closet. "Already checked the closet, mate." He called over his shoulder before he turned to walk around the wall to the kitchen, he saw Ron staring at it, and a few seconds later he heard the closet screech open and close after a quick peek. Smiling he couldn't help leaning against the kitchen counter, to wait for Ron to come in, with one eyebrow raised. As Ron entered a flush rose up his neck and he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked back at Harry and shrugged.

"Constant Vigilance.." They said together with a chuckle and started preparing tea and wait for George to finish his search. They were already drinking from their cups when they heard George's steps enter the adjacent living room start for the closet.

"Oy! Come get a cup of tea, we've both already checked the closet." the steps stopped at Ron's words and he and Harry grinned at each other and tilted their heads toward the next room. They heard the closet creak open as George tried to open it without them knowing. Rolls of laughter fractured the silence even worse then the squeaking hinges of the door. As the last of their scouting party walked into the kitchen to finally join them, he wore a blush very much like Ron's.

"Constant vigilance." The lone twin tried to explain, but Harry and Ron joined in. If anyone ever thought Mad Eye forgotten, they clearly hadn't met any of his students from Hogwarts.

The three men discussed safety measures that should be taken, areas of defensive weakness of the burrow, protective spells, and who would go collect the rest of the family to come home while finishing their tea. The decision was made that George would go let Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's know that things were clear and Ron and Harry would start putting up safety spells, as they had been casting them for nearly a year.

Ron and Harry walked out into the falling sun's last rays looking at the sky painted in pinks, orange, purples and blues. They had walked through the yard and out the gate a few paces side by side before either of them spoke.

"You know, I thought for so long that once we got rid of Voldermort we wouldn't be afraid anymore... but here we are, putting up wards, and the three of us searching the whole house behind each other..."

Harry nodded his head, kicking a pebble on the path in front of him. "It's like McGongall said, his followers are still out there and some day someone is going to try to succeed where he failed." Yards from the gate and near the top of the hill, they paused and stood back to back.

"All the regular?" Ron asked over his shoulder.

"Yes. Make them strong as you can." They started out in opposite directions to complete a circuit and meet on the other side of the burrow. Their wands whisked through the air and glinting lights of spells could be seen for a distance before the spells started to take effect and the Weasley family home faded into the night to be over looked or not seen at all..

When the two finished they walked back into the house just as George came through at the beginning of the long line of Weasley family members. The three helped Molly and Arthur out of the fireplace, Fleur and Bill came through, and Hermione who hugged Harry fiercely before moving to Ron's side. She wouldn't move from there the whole night, and he may have poked fun at her if Ginny hadn't burst from the green flames on her heels and tripped over the grating to fall into Harry's waiting arms. "Oh! You caught me!" She spoke breathlessly from the fall and he smiled at her. "I'll always catch you Gin, don't you worry about that." He brought her back to her feet and she crushed into his chest. The other brothers came through, and their family was as complete as it was going to be for now. Fleur and Molly went to the kitchen to start dinner, Hermione and Ginny tried to help but Molly insisted they weren't needed. So the two rejoined the guys in the living room. It wasn't enough space for everyone to have a seat so Ginny sat on Harry's lap curled up against his chest, Hermione tried to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Ron. "Oy! Don't let mum see you do that! She wiggs out that it will pull the arm off. C'mere." he pulled her by her hand off the arm and into his lap so he could wrap his arms tightly around her. Arthur smiled a wain smile at the couples, and then the rest of his sons. George sat on the opposite sofa from the foursome, looking alone after 19 years with a double. He glanced around every few moments at the others, hell everyone was throwing covert glances at everyone else. In the silence Ginny was listening to his heartbeat, marking it's pace with her finger tapping his arm. It was oddly reassuring to him, like proof he was alive. But it was George that finally broke the silence; "Well don't everyone talk at once." Charlie clapped him on the back "You're right. We shouldn't mope around, no one would have wanted that." George nodded and Charlie, he, and everyone else turned to look to Arthur. The patriarch of the family looked back at them all. He could see that they were are a little harder looking, there was a tension masked by their relaxed positions in their family room. He imagined he looked different to them as well. Merlin only knows that he must have gained a lot more grey to what was left of his hair, and more worry lines in his expanding forehead. "I'm so very proud of you all... And while I know the horrors of what has happened will never go away, I want to ask you to keep the hope. You were all so damned..." "Arthur Weasley! Language!" echoed in Molly's strictest voice interrupting him momentarily. "Ah, right dearest, excuse the slip!" he called back with a grin. "As I was saying you all did stupendously. I want to commend each of you for what you've done... Except for Ginny.. Who should have stayed hidden." He cut his eyes at his only daughter and watched as she paled. "Ha! You'll face a Deatheater down with out a flinch but you're terrified when I go to admonish you!" The whole lot laughed as a flush spread back up her face and she narrowed her eyes at Ron who happened to be close enough for her to kick, and Harry earned another shot to the ribs. "Blimey woman! would you stop that!" Laughter exploded again as the family broke into tales of the last few days that were of a high note. They weren't ignoring the sad, the loss, they were just setting it aside for a time, and trying to find the hope their father had asked them to hold on to.

When Molly called the whole lot filed through the door and gathered around the dining table still exchanging stories. "- and then mom Swoops in and say 'Not my daughter you-'well you all know what she said! and then takes off dueling Bellatrix to the death!" Ginny gushed waving her fork a little to enthusiastically and getting casserole on one of Harry's lenses. "Didn't even break a sweat did she?" George asked smiling finally. Percy chuckled "Of course not, the woman's been chasing this whole lot around for years! Bellatrix didn't stand a chance!" Molly smiled with a flush and a self satisfied air, and passed seconds around to her loved ones. Dinner was warm and lively, and following it they returned to the living room, turning on the radio and letting soft music play in the background. The girls took back up their spots in Harry and Ron's laps and Fleur leaning against a sofa arm while her legs rested across Bill's. The chatting continued growing softer and softer as family members fell into dozes and Arthur and Molly decided to call it a night. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie headed to their homes but Percy and George opted to say at the burrow. They started to amble up the many stairs of the burrow followed by their parents. All except they youngest four got up. They were all asleep wrapped up in each other. Ron's long legs were stretched out and his arms secured Hermione to him, snores escaped his mouth at random moments. Harry's head leaned down against Ginny's and her fingers still tapped in rhythm with his heart beat.

Molly and Arthur paused on the stairs "Do you think we should wake them? The may end up with horrible cricks in their necks.." Molly worried aloud. Arthur shook his head and patted her bottom to get her moving back up the stairs. "They're tired, and sleeping peacefully. Maybe for the first time in ages." She started back up the stairs followed by her husband "You know Ginny hasn't slept well since they left... God only knows how those kids did." He agreed with her. "They are all an amazing lot, we've been very blessed Molly. But those three are beyond words. And we owe Harry, Ginny would have followed him if he hadn't stopped her..." She opened their bedroom door and spoke softly "I've thanked him every night since in my prayers. I was always afraid she would leave and try..." Her husband gathered her into his arms and grasped her to his chest, he laid a soft kiss on her head. "It's over Molly-wobbles, we can rest a bit." He laid them down on the bed and wrapped her in his protective embrace As the seconds ticked by into minutes he felt her breathing become more regular and looked down into her lovely face. She was asleep but sparkling tears hung stubbornly on her eyelashes. Sighing he leaned his head to hers and allowed sleep's spell to wash over him, and dull the myriad of emotions playing inside him.

Hermione's eyes fluttered when Ron slid an arm under her legs and lifted her as he stood. She couldn't bring herself to wake completely though. Hovering in that state between sleep and wakefulness she listened and took in the outside world without joining it. She felt a little jarring and heard what sounded like Ron kicking Harry's shoe. "Wake up Harry. We should get these two to bed..." Harry's waking groan was soft, and there was a small commotion of scuffling. When had her two best friends become strong enough to carry the her and Ginny so effortlessly? How had she missed them going from boys to men? She was so bright so observant! She never missed anything... but she had been so distracted by life and the war. And here was the hard proof, her head laying against muscles that didn't strain to carry her. If she guessed right Harry was doing just as well with Ginny behind them. They weren't her boys anymore, they were Ginny and hers, and they were men.

They reached Ginny's room, where she always stayed when she visited the burrow, and Ron paused and did a quarter turn.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I don't think I can sleep away from her...I don't know how I did it last night, other then it was in Gryffindor tower..."

Silence held over them for a moment.

"You want me to stay in here with Ginny and you and Hermione go up to your room?"

" Well..I... I worry about you too you know."

So this is when guys actually open up and communicate, Hermione thought, when girls aren't conscious to hear it. Of course this could all be a dream, only occurring in her head.

"I know Ron. I know... I feel the same. Well Ginny has two beds in here for the girls, lets just all stay in here."

"I guess that'll work... Mum may have a bit of a tizzy but we can cross that hex when we come to it." She could hear him open the door while he spoke and when he bent to place her on one of the twin beds she clutched at his jumper and snuggled into his chest more. Ron froze at her movements and spoke to Harry again.

"What do I do?" his voice was deeper too, still expressive, but more mature...

"Well mate looks like you are stuck laying next to her... too bad eh?" Harry chuckled at Ron's expense

"Har har har... Smart arsed git."

Ron lifted her up and kneeled on the bed to lay her down gently and then joined her.

"And don't you get all handsey with my sister!" Ron grumbled. Harry laughed again and then there was the creak of bed springs. He must have pulled away from Ginny because the next sound was Ginny panicking.

"No! No, don't go don't leave me!" she hadn't screamed but it was loud enough to draw Hermione into full consciousness. She startled and clutched harder at Ron as she peered over him at the opposite bed. Ron stoked her thick wild hair "shh shhh love, it's ok. Harry just woke Gin is all.. we're all okay." Her tension drained slowly at his words and watched as Harry pulled Ginny's fingers from his shirt and kissed them. "Gin it's alright I'm not leaving. I'm going to be right here holding you all night.."

"Promise?" She sounded so innocent then that Hermione wanted to go comfort her as well but she knew Harry had it in hand. He pulled her into his embrace and laid down wrapped around her. "I promise. I love you Gin. So lets go to sleep before your overprotective brother thinks we are getting a little too cozy over here."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all chuckled and Ginny smiled and nestled into his chest again. In a few moments Hermione had drifted back to the in between state, her upper body resting across Ron's strong chest being rocked by his slow deep breaths and one arm wrapped around her. His breath blew the hair by her ear and he whispered softly "Love you Hermione, sweet dreams" Her eyes fluttered open and she kissed him beside his generous lips "Love you too." She didn't have to tell him that her dreams had all just come true. The man she loved was safely in her arms were he belonged, breathing gently and her two best friends were mere feet away doing the same. She would miss those they lost, but the loss could have been so much worse.

Sleep stole through the room and slow rhythmic breaths and small snores whisked around it and out to all that may hear, which as all the humans now slept deeply left Errol, Pigwedden, and Crookshanks to listen to peace for the first time in recent memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Golden sunlight slipped through the window and fell soft and warm across the four teens. It had always been her favorite way to wake up, slowly as the darkness behind her eyelids turned red and consciousness crept into dreams. Today she didn't want to wake up, she had had the most wonderful night of dreams. They were increasingly hard to hold onto as her subconscious fell away into that part of the mind where it waits for you and nightfall. She could hold on to the feelings, theses dreams were happy and almost as warm as the sunbeams, of that she was sure. The whole family was alive and well and Harry was wrapped around her...

Wait..what was wrapped around her? Full awareness crashed down on her like a wave you weren't expecting when you were floating in the ocean; Sudden and violently. She could tell she was curled into a ball on her side, that was unusual...She was a stomach sleeper...And her face was pressed into something soft and warm that moved in a slow rhythm, and it was wrapped around her waist...Cautiously and slowly she opened her eyes, and took in her waking dream.

Harry. He had stayed and held her all night..he had kept the bad dreams away. How she knew this was beyond her but her prince charming was always saving her. She pulled back slightly to better take in his sleeping face. In the past it had been her job of waking him from sleep, but never when he was hers, and always when they were in a hurry. Looking at him now in all his beauty she made a decision to memorize him, just like this.

His glasses weren't on, more then likely they rested on her night stand behind them. Dark messy hair tumbled across his forehead and behind him. His lashes laid just above his cheek, they were so incredibly long..why was it boys had such long lashes? And they all curled perfectly.. girls had to use instruments of torture to get lashes like those. His jaw line was stronger and more defined then she remembered, it looked determined and prepared, proof of the last year of hardship he had endured in his waning childhood.

Then her eyes fell on the only feature of Harry that could ever hope to rival his bright flashing green eyes; his lips. They were soft, pink, inviting, and serenely parted as his breath rushed past them. She slid her arm out of his embrace and ran a finger tip over them. Electricity pulsed from the small area of contact through her veins, eliciting a small gasp to rush out of her own.

Ginny had always studied people, and she had long ago noticed how people had a regular expression. The expression they wore when asleep or when they weren't expressing anything at all. She had seen it on people walking down streets, driving cars, listening to lectures.. Most held their mouths in a straight line, with a slight downward pull to the corners. But not Harry. No, no matter what he lived through his mouth still gracefully turned up at the corners in a smile that wasn't at all forced. Her mum had once told her that the weight of peoples' lives pulled down their smiles into those grim expressions. At this moment she made it her life's mission to keep that lilt to his sweet face.

Continuing to rub her finger softly across his lips while she studied him, she now guided it down his jaw line and into his hair where she entwined her fingers with the soft length of it. He was hers now, they were together again and he didn't have to go away on anymore death dealing adventures. Warm chocolate eyes fell back upon his lips. If she were to uncurl and stretch up just a bit she could kiss them with her own. Temptation flowed through her, and true to her Weasley heritage she couldn't resist. She moved slowly, her movements controlled so as not to jar him awake. Then all she had to do was tilt slightly and drink in the wondrous feeling their kisses drugged her with.

It took mere moments before his lips started moving against hers, causing her eyes to fly open in surprise, to see that his remained closed. Trust... that's what that was, and knowing exactly who it was with you, kissing you, loving you. Her eyelids fell down to steal the beautiful image of him from her and replace it with overwhelming sensations from the intensifying kiss. It was growing, becoming hotter, and she was nurturing it. She reached for his hair with her other hand, gripping and playing with it, and pulling him closer. His arm adjusted around her to hold her closer it seemed and then he rolled to put her over him. Her legs instinctively positioned on each side of his, so she straddled him and still it got hotter. His tongue licked at her lips in a silent request for admittance and she parted them to invite him in.

He was gentle, and soft as he lapped at her own mouth, but he slid in and out and around as if he owned her soft opening. If she was to be honest he did. Harry Potter was her first love, and he had never been anything else, though for most of their time at hogwarts she had settled for his friendship.

They had snogged before of course but it had never been this intense. Needing to be more of a participant she gently slid her tongue over his and sighed as it curled around with his erotically. Her breath was coming fast and unevenly with a moan building against her will for silence. Ron and Hermione would hear on the next bed if her passion was lent a voice. With no other way to act out she arched her back; causing her hips to move and grind her into Harry.

She felt as he tensed, and tried to shift her, but it was too late she had felt him. He was hard, and pushing at her warmth through their clothing. She opened her eyes and looked at him, never stopping her lips. Pools of electric green met her brown this time and stared back at her with some expression... what was that... Apology? Ha! She would have laugh at him if she could but she was far to interested in what she was doing presently. Again she rocked her hips forward and back once, their mouths still flirting, his eyes heated and she felt her love's hips raise under her.

Wickedness over took her. He was at her mercy, and she was going to take advantage of it.

Swiftly she grabbed him around his wrists and went to move them to either side of his supine form. She braced herself to restrain him there but he didn't fight, he'd never really been able to refuse her anything. Holding his green eyes with her brown ones she leaned down on her arms then slid her bottom across him and let her lips wander from his... down that strong jawline... and to his ear. "I love you." she whispered there, delighted in how a shiver ran down him and brought him off the bed and pressed his strong length into her more.

When he fell back to the bed, it caused one of the springs to creak horrendously. They both froze before turning guiltily to the other couple in the next bed. Fearing that they were coming to.. quickly Harry wrapped her into him and turned them back to their sides nearly to the position they had been asleep in.

His head however was right in front of hers and she snuggled into the side of his face so his lips rested next to her ear. "Don't move. Pretend you're asleep." she gave the smallest nod of accent and focused on looking asleep. Surely they would realize she wasn't though! Her breath came in excited gasps, and her skin was hot and flushed. Then there was Harry. He was holding her so tightly to him, she could still feel his excitement, and his own rapid breathing.

"Mmm sef ha lam" she heard Ron mutter, still moderately asleep, and the bed squeak as he repositioned, she would bet with Hermione held to him. She tried to fight back the snicker that came on but it slipped out quietly, to be joined with one of Harry's own. He leaned his lips to her ear and whispered.

"Promise me something." Now what could he be wanting now... Merlin only knows. Her brown eyes narrowed suspiciously

"Depends. what do you want?" His lips brushed across her own as he whispered

"Wake me every morning this way for the rest of our lives."

She leaned back so she could look at him better, his green eyes happy and excited. "Of course!" she cried and jumped up to kiss him more fully.

Accepting her joy was never difficult for him, in fact he seemed to take and give equally. It only lasted a few moments before he sat them up and placed her a few inches away. She knew her expression was one of hurt, and it didn't help when he chuckled at her. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers firmly, then leaned in and kissed the pout on her mouth.

"I just want to make sure we are on the same piece of parchment and that we do this right, Gin. We are together, a couple, right?"

She nodded furiously squeezing his hand. "There was a doubt?"

"No, I just want to make sure you want me, you silly bird. You must know you're the only girl for me!"

"Yeah that's why I was so keen on you taking that trollop Cho with her beady eyes and mop head to Ravenclaw tower the other night..." she quipped.

Confusion colored his face..."I thought you just liked Luna better..Thought she would have been more help... You wh... You thought I...that she... would seduce me while I was trying to stop the battle with Voldermort?" His eyes were stunned and disbelieving.

Heat rose up her skin, in a glorious red flush she was convinced. She dropped her eyes away from him. "You fancied her before me... And she had finally stopped crying all the time like a screaming banshee..." the words fell in embarrassed and fearful mumbles.

Harry released her hand and fear grabbed her full on. There it was then. He saw what a jealous worthless little girl she was now, and he would want no part of it... Good and just Harry Potter deserved someone better, more trusting and... well more. Her breath turned into gasps, and warmth filled her eyes. But he proved to be her hero yet again; his warm hands cupped her face so gently and he tilted her up to look at him. It wasn't judgment or disgust looking back at her either, it was pure sweet love.

"You silly bint. I can't see other girls, you've blinded me to them... The way I left you... I should have explained why I was leaving you but I knew you would just fight me. And I learned long ago I can't refuse you, love."

His thumb brushed something wet from her cheek... a tear? She was crying? 'you daft git... stop leaking bloody tears. He feels badly enough.' But he was reminding her of the worst year of her life, she had cried and prayed for him, Ron, and Hermione every night...

He gazed at her softly and spoke again. "I couldn't take you with me. I hated taking those two more then words can express, of risking them,but I needed them beside me... And I couldn't concentrate on keeping them safe, and doing what needed to be done if I had you there... and well mostly Ginny, I needed you to be here for me to come back to.. to be safe and give me hope." He swallowed thickly. "I won't lie Gin, I didn't believe I would come back. I was sure I would die at his hand...But I needed some happiness to believe in, to keep me going... and you and this family are everything happiness means to me... Can you forgive me? For misleading you, for leaving you, for depending on you so much all at the same time?"

She looked at him hard while she thought. She had hated being left behind, and the dark, and a small part of her, the spiteful part didn't want to let that go. The truest part of her knew she would have tried to do the same thing had their roles been reversed. Leaping at him in a pounce to rival any predatory cat she tackled him to the bed and rained kisses down on him. "You..silly...Git... I'll... always...bloody... forgive...you..."

Then he tickled her and the two rolled and wrestled laughing loudly and arousing Ron and Hermione. Who joined the fracas with pillows and more smiles...

"BANG BANG BANG!" heavy beats on the room door froze the group in their movements. Ron had Harry in a headlock as Hermione flailed at him with a pillow and Ginny tickled his sides till he gasped for air between laughs. It was an odd image that greeted Fleur when she opened the door. "Breakfaast, ez nearly..." She broke off and her jaw slackened. "What ezz going on here?" she heavily accented french trilled highly as she put her hands on her hips. Ron snapped to a more normal position, releasing Harry to nearly fall face first into the floor. Ginny and Hermione grabbed and steadied him then took more dignified stances as well. "well we was just horsing about..." Ron tried to explain before a swift swiping motion of Fleur's hand cut him off. "Neeverr mind...Just don' let Mollee catch you all in zis room. Get ready, breakfast ez almost readey." The four nodded and chirped promises to be down shortly as she closed the door. They could hear her mumble in french to herself as she walked away from their door.

"Oy, you would think she was another mum!" Ron complained as he ran his fingers through his hair getting it out of his eyes. Hermione and Ginny giggled and Harry nodded.

"It is rather full in this house." He glanced at the two red heads, "but i guess that's typical for you lot."

"I'll say, things had cleared out a bit recently. Maybe we should look at getting out ourselves."

A slight pout spread over Ginny's face, Harry of course couldn't help but notice. "What's wrong Gin?"

Her eyebrows angled a bit more. "You lot can get out... I'm not of age quite yet."

The older trio all exchanged glances, sometimes it was easy to forget that Ginny wasn't their age, or part of their group originally. She was Hermione's best female friend, Ron's closest sibling in age and affection, and Harry's true love it seemed. She didn't just fit in, she actually made their group more united if that were possible. Harry pulled her up into a hug and ruffled her layered crimson hair.

"You're right silly sometimes you know that?" the pout become more pronounced for a moment then disappeared as she snuggled into his chest and laughed.

"That's enough you two." The growl in Ron's voice, while mostly in fun, hit a tone that had Harry respecting the request and he loosened his hold on Ginny.

"Right, well last one to the Loo is taking a cold shower!"

The chaos that ensued Ron's last statement fringed on epic, as the teens raced to the shower and warm water throwing a few elbows and trips along the way...


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone had showered and changed (somehow the hot water had held out till Percy made it to the shower, leaving him in less then high spirits) they gathered again around the kitchen table for breakfast. The small room was so full of people Hermione couldn't understand how it felt like there was someone missing. She wondered if it would ever stop feeling that way, and doubted it. She looked over at Ron who was tucking into a large helping of eggs and bacon. Well one thing was sure his appetite would never be affected by anything... which was starting to worry her a bit.

She could whip up any potion ever put in front of her but her cooking...it revolved around a microwave, something she had yet to see in the wizarding world. Glancing at Mrs. Weasley she thought it may be fringing on time to start insisting on helping and pick up some kitchen skills.

Her domestic thoughts were interrupted by Molly herself, who as was typical of her had an agenda. "Well now that you've all settled down a bit I was wondering what the plan was now?"

The boys both swallowed hard and exchanged glances with each other and herself before they all looked back at Mrs. Weasley. She had also gained an expression from Mr. Weasley. His looked a bit shocked and like he didn't think it was quite time to brooch this subject.

"Well Mum... We haven't really talked it out yet." Ron answered waving his fork to include Harry and Hermione in the response.

"Not that my opinion matters that much but I think you three should all go finish your education. Not much chance at succeeding without that in your future endeavors is there." The red haired woman didn't look at either of them but passed out more food.

"We..." George stumbled" I mean I resent that remark! The WWW is successful in any definition you throw at it." He looked rebelliously at her.

His mother starred silently at him a moment, If Hermione could guess it was because of his beginning. Starting in his customary plural and then swiftly switching to singular had been a neon light on the missing character of their group. She watched as the Matriarch gathered her strength and spoke again.

"Well we can chalk that up to luck and sharp wit now can't we? Wouldn't hurt you to go back either now would it? One year isn't that long, and your brothers can help you out with the business."

George's expression softened as she spoke, hearing the small catch in her voice. He shrugged a shoulder, a non-committal response that was the closest one could expect to consideration from him. Molly turned back to the three she had started the conversation with. "Any thoughts?"

Out of sheer habit Hermione raised her hand, causing Ron, Harry, and the rest of the family to chuckle at her.

"Mione, dear you don't need to raise your hand to speak at the table." She smiled at her encouragingly though

"Like Ron said, we haven't discussed it yet...but I agree with you. If the boys still want to be Aurors they need to finish, and there is still more things I need to learn before I can pick my profession..."

Ron stuck his fork in a biscuit and sighed. "Well that settles it then don'it?" he glanced Harry's way to see him nod as well. "You get your wish mum; reckon we're going back to Hogwarts."

Molly practically glowed she was so pleased and went back to forcing seconds on all and thirds on her, Ron, and Harry, for they looked "too thin". Harry and Ron both looked a little more sullen then Hermione thought was truly necessary, they had always been happy at the school hadn't they? She glanced down the table to Ginny, her warm eyes were wide and a small grin tugged at her mouth. She was, Hermione speculated, pleased that she wouldn't have to face another school year away from Harry.

"Oh my!" she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud till all eyes were on her. "Sorry..I just realized we would all be together on our last year!"

"I didn't think of that!" Ginny voiced a true smile showing now.

"Well that's a positive." Said Harry whose mood lifted considerably, leaving Hermione to smirk at him.

She continued to eat listening to George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry decided to take up a game of quiditch after they ate in the field near the house. She offered to referee, as she wasn't fond of flying on brooms and the whole lot of them would try to cheat.

They arrived at the flattish field that in the muggle world would be an ideal football field. On each end though were a set of three hoops with the center one taller then the other two. Hermione chose a spot on the edge of the field under a shady tree to set up her folding lawn chair and watched as they divided up. Surprisingly to her Ron and Harry paired up against George and Ginny.

The game was intense, they didn't worry with a snitch, and each player had a beaters bat. They worked in tandem to move the quaffle down the pitch where one of the other team would try to interfere with their tosses and the other would try to block the goal. All four of them were skilled players, but Ginny had excelled as a chaser and a seeker in school where the others had specialized. She banked and cut back and forth, only Harry able to surpass her flying skills, but she was better at handling the quaffle. The score went back and forth, and Hermione was right, she caught every member committing small fouls. George had tried to knock Ron off his broom with a beaters bat, Ginny had actually stolen Harry's glasses when he was watching Ron try to score a goal. Harry had grabbed Ginny's broom's bristles when she whizzed past him with the quaffle and Ron had suddenly flew in reverse to hit George in the face with the straw of his broom; just to name the worst of the attempts at mayhem. After hours of play though the score was high and close.

The score stood at 210 to 200. Ginny was driving down the field the quaffle tucked securely under her arm while George aimed bludgers at Harry who was trying to swipe it away. She was going for the tying score, and Ron looked determined in front of the rings to stop her. Hermione straightened up breath held and watched as all four flyers looked like they were going to collide. Ginny flung the quaffle hard to the far ring it looked like she was hoping to bank it off the inner side of the hoop and in. Ron however shot across the path and smacked it with the beaters bat sending it soaring sideways off into the woods that supplied the privacy necessary for a game of flying brooms when muggles could be near. An argument flared immediately.

Ginny and George both felt that it was illegal to use a beaters bat to knock out a goal shot that the keeper couldn't' reach, while Harry and Ron were of the opinion that whatever equipment you had was fair. It didn't take long before the players looked to the scorekeeper/referee for a ruling.

"Oh no! Don't look at me! You have all said more then once that I never really understood Quiditch. Argue amongst yourselves, I'll go get the quaffle."

They didn't waste anytime in returning to the fray. She walked briskly across the field to the foliage that she was sure hid the ball, noticing the feeling she was being watched before she crossed into the shadows. When she looked around she saw Ron watching her intently, though still heatedly into the dispute. She smiled at him, feeling a blush spread softly across her face. It was so new that he could look at her so straightforward and not look away when caught. Hermione was still adjusting to it. Stepping into the shadows she walked down what may have been a stag trail. The organge ball didn't seem to be anywhere around. Looking under leaves, shrubs, roots, and debris she moved forward into the forest. While on her knees looking under a bush she nearly screamed when strong hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her sideways, as a snargaluff's limbs attacked where her neck had nearly been. Crying out in shock she looked around wide eyed to see it was Ron clutching her to him.

"Sorry to scare you. I thought I'd come help you look for the quaffle. It's been a bit"

She relaxed into his side and leaned her head onto his chest. He didn't even mention the near tragedy he'd just saved her from... Like it was nothing "I'm glad you did, otherwise who would have saved me?"

He chuckled throatily. "And when have you ever needed saving from anything?"

Heat rose up her into a blush to rival any the red headed Weasley's and she smiled. "You remember what I told Harry when I stayed behind with you on the chessboard when we went after the stone?

"Love, I wasn't exactly interested in conversation after sacrificing my knightly self to a baton wielding queen with an attitude."

She laughed with him and reached up to run her fingers across his cheek. It was a soft and intimate touch that ran ahead of the pink that rose to his coloring.

"My knight... I told Harry with me it's all books and cleverness. I've never been as brave and strong as either of you. And you've always been self-sacrificing along with that."

Ron reached up and entwined his fingers with hers, and kissed her hand. Hermione hated that her heart sang because she noted to herself he had never done that to Lavender. But it did. So maybe she wasn't completely over her jealousy.

"It's easy to sacrifice yourself Hermione when you are protecting better and more important people. I'm a Weasley I know all about sacrificing and working for the good of the whole group." He said it with a smile that faltered when her face become serious and intense.

"What do you mean 'better and more important'? You are just as, if not more then be..." Her words were cut off as he pulled her closer, if that were possible, by their held hands, and pressed his quirking lips into hers.

Her world exploded into fragments and there was only him. She was totally ok with that. Slipping her hand from his she moved both arms up and around his neck, fingering his flipped out red strands. His arms were wrapped around her, pulling her up the distance between their heights, even though it seemed effortless for him she wrapped her legs around his waist to help him hold her steady. Heat flared in her and her mouth opened and pulled his lip into her mouth to nip at softly. A groan floated between their parted lips and drove her on. Releasing him from her hold she slid her tongue slowly into his mouth. It was warm and sweet, like that spearmint toothpaste he always used... So that was why Amortentia had that hint of spearmint... but the thought fled from her mind as his own tongue reciprocated to her movements. Ron fell backwards to lean against a tree, and he kissed her harder for a second before pulling away to press against her ear.

"You are killing me Hermione Granger!" he gasped softly, between breaths. He didn't loosen his hold though; he turned his attention to her soft elegant neck. He kissed slowly down its length listening to her small sounds.

"Ron..Don't stop.." Her head fell back allowing him to move from her shoulder down to the hollow of her throat...and lower. She was ready for things to continue to move down to the ground, or even staying like this wildly leaning against the tree. Shifting slightly she reached her hands down to pull at his shirt, feeling the fabric pull between his torso and her thighs. Not to risk dropping her he let her work the shirt over each arm separately keeping one holding her secure. His fair skin was painted with freckles in a pattern she found beautiful. She leaned in to press her lips to his warm ones and reached for her own shirts hem. To get to it she hand to move her arm under his, as she pulled up he squeezed and pinned her.

"Mione?" he didn't stop the kiss, he just spoke the question between one of the moments they pulled back to push back into each others lips.

Following suite she asked between kisses. "Don't..." "you..." "want.." that was as far as she got.

Ron took his free hand and knotted it in her wild brown curls and kissed her hard, not letting their lips separate. He slid into her mouth and coiled around her tongue with his own. It was strong and possessive and driven with want. She could feel the warmth gathering in her middle as she pressed just as strong as she could back. Her upper inner thigh could feel his body responding to their first passionate moment. He broke the kiss then and they both drank in the fresh cool air they had deprived themselves of for the last few moments.

"You crazy woman! I've wanted you for longer then I've known what it meant...But not out back of the burrow in the woods like animals where my crazy family can stumble upon us at any moment..."

Hermione pouted slightly, she thought the idea was a little exciting herself. The flash in her eyes must have shown through the shadows at him because he laughed this deep hungry sound. He fell to the ground her held safely in his arms and rolled over on top of her. "You little minx" he pinned her down and lunged down to kiss and nip at her neck. She giggled and curled up pushing at him playfully. Laughing he rolled them again pulling her against him and kissing her gently on the nose.

"Don't doubt me Granger. I love you and I have every intention to make you mine but lets do it the right way...You are worth too much to me to let my wants risk your reputation." reaching up he mussed her hair playfully.

She frowned a little. "I'm not sure if that's a sexist thing to say or not.."

"Wizarding world is different from the muggle one dear. We still go by a lot of what you call the 'old ways'. It won't be long ok?"

She made a disapproving growl and he laughed at her. Not one his brighter moments. With her positional advantage she kissed his full mouth, down his neck and then started down his bare chest. Working lower and lower. Ron grabbed her arms and tried to pull her back up, but she was quick. On hand slid between his strong abs and the waist of his jeans, that were as usual hand me downs that he didn't quite fit. So there was plenty of room for her delicate wrist and hand to slip through and work down. Just the slightest touch of her hand on him and Ron cried out "Dear Circe!" and arched into the ground, his hand convulsing around some random leaf and twig fragments on the ground.

Hermione grinned happily and worked to open the button and fly on those jeans with one hand while the other caressed his growing need. "Let me." she said, it wasn't a request. His blue eyes focused for a moment on her brown ones before he let his restraining hand fall to the ground. She worked his jeans down and smiled at the chudley cannons boxers left behind. She slid those out of the way as well, and took in the beauty of Ron's long lean physique. He was well muscled, not in that body builder weird way but more naturally. He was bulkier then Harry, but not near as much as Charlie or Bill..Yet. It was clear he took after their build and Fred and George's height. "You're beautiful." the words fell from her lips like a prayer, causing his cream colored skin to turn rosy.

"You don't call blokes beautiful Hermione." Laughter bubbled up to her face, lighting her "like an angel" he spoke his thought. A blush all her own came up and she leaned down to kiss his strong smooth flesh.

"I call them like I see them, Ronald." As he curled up slightly to argue she pushed her lips over his large member and watched his face change to one of shock and then an expression even she had no words for.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her movements. He was large, she'd never seen another man to judge but she hand to open her mouth wider then was comfortable, and his length was more then she could take in even if she were to fight her reflex and impede her ability to breath. Sticking with her comfort level she moved up and down him slowly, giving a slight twisting motion. If she took time to think much it threw off her rhythm and since she was hearing soft moans from Ron she didn't want to do that. He felt warm even in her mouth, and his tight smooth skin slid easily against her lips. Without knowing it she was moving faster, increasing speed slowly and getting more into it. Her whole mouth was working to make him let those happy sounds escape. Teeth ran softly over him, lips moved tightly over him, and her tongue slid in small circles around him. She would suck softly as she pulled back from him. Ron reached down and took one of her hands and squeezed it tightly.

"Mione,I..I can't take much more.." She looked up at him their eyes locking as she slid her free hand up to cup him and massage his delicate balls in small figure 8s. His eyes rolled back slightly and his hips started to press into her motions. Driving her interest for this up she allowed more of him to slide into her, now allowing it to cause her to work with it to breath.

"Oh Fuc-Merlin's pants... Love, you ..you have.. to stop now!"

She ignored him and became more aggressive pressing harder moving faster and then..

"I'm going to go!"

She licked softly as she slid back up his pole and was rewarded with his hot release. Sucking softly she swallowed as he gave her his completion. She smiled as he shivered as she kissed and licked him. She kept working until his rigidness faded and gave him one last kiss. Sitting up she looked at Ron laying there. He glistened now, with small diamonds of sweat, and he had this dazed look on his face. When he realized she was just sitting there looking at him he hoisted his jeans up quickly.

"Where the devil did you learn all that?" he pulled her to him and kissed her, which from what she'd heard from other girls was odd for a boy to do after you had just allowed him to finish in your mouth. She melted against him feeling his chest rise and fall, still excited, judging by his breathing.

When the kiss ended she smiled and leaned back. "So where did you learn...to do that?" she frowned at him.

"From listening to the other girls..and a couple of muggle women's magazines..." There was no way she was anything besides scarlet now...was he judging her? Thinking she was a trollop?

"Wow you are brilliant at translating words to action aren't you?" The laughed together and he kissed her lightly on the temple before standing up. He grabbed his shirt she had thrown to the ground earlier, and put it on before helping her up to standing.

"We've been gone a while. I'm surprised they didn't come looking for us." thinking aloud she walked held to his side and cuddling into him.

"They must have finally thought we were deserving of a moment alone." He stretched as they walked out of the shadows into the empty field. "Hmm we must be late for lunch"

She laughed; yes food would distract them for a moment from their missing friends. Content in this stolen experience she slipped from under his arm to take his hand and skip along ahead, which he easily kept up with, his legs being multiple inches longer then hers.

"Hermione.."

"hmm?"

"Did you really just learn that from gossip and books..? You didn't ...practice with someone else?"

Anger flared and ate up all the happy butterflies she had had moments ago in her stomach.

"Damn it Ronald! I've told you I hardly even snogged that boy!" Dropping his hand she stomped away, into the burrow's kitchen door and up the flights of stairs. When she had turned to go up the stairs she saw him in the sun. His red hair glowing, his skin lit from the sun with his head in his hand shaking it. She hopped it was him asking himself why he kept bringing that history up. No matter what it was she wanted to get away from him and cool off before she lashed back in anger.

When she marched towards Harry he tried to pause her to talk, probably calm her down, but she pushed him out of the way (he let her for the most part) and continued on her way to the solitude of the loo. The only part of the burrow that promised privacy...


	6. Chapter 6

The slamming of the door to the loo caused the whole burrow to shake and rattle. It brought Ginny out of her room and down the stairs to a contemplating Harry's side. She could tell that he was deep in thought because his eyes had this distant light behind them and his stare was on everything and nothing at all. She wrapped an arm around his waste and swirled around him to stand face to face. When her other arm came up to clasp her hands behind him he returned to the real moment.

"What was all that all about?" she asked him her own eyes glancing up the many stairs to where the offending door was hidden by distance. His arms circled around her shoulders and he pulled her into a quick but intimate hug. Pressed into his hard chest Ginny was again reminded of how he had changed on his quest for the horcruxes. He looked less haggard then he had when he walked into the room of requirement the night of the final battle. But he still had that hard leanness to his body that told of scraping an existence out of the wilderness with only his friends for the last year. When he loosened his hold she looked up the considerable distance between their faces.

With a small shrug he gave her a soft half grin. "I'm sure your brother's masterful command of his mouth has caused him to say something less then brilliant. They'll work it out don't worry." He gave another quick squeeze from his arms still around her to give her some reassurance.

"You know what there is just far too much tension in this house." She mused with a little frown. Harry lifted an inquisitive brow at her statement encouraging her on. "We need to get out of here, out of the gloom and looming loss. We need a night out on the town!" Harry smiled at her and looked back over his shoulder to the kitchen where they could hear the hustle and bustle of Mrs. Weasley.

Looking back at the little red headed witch in his arms he smiled. "You know I think you are right...Do you think your parents will go for it?" A wicked glint in her green eyes brought the fact that the youngest Weasley tended to take after her mischievous twin brothers. "I'm going to leave that up to your more then capable hands. But I think you need to make it a point to get George on board as well."

Red hair spinning out to dance around her as she twirled away using one of his hands as a center point she smiled and gave him a slight military salute. "Aye aye sir!" Harry chuckled and leaned back to watch the little Witch he loved dance away on her mission. It suddenly dawned on him they had yet to celebrate his coming of age. He looked out the door to where Ron was still standing out in the sun presumably cursing himself. Ruffling the back of his hair he let out a sigh... Tonight was sure to involve copious amounts of alcohol it seemed. Only time would tell if that would lead to good or bad things, but a small shiver climbed Harry's spine...Hmmmm much have just been a cold chill.

Harry was down at the floo with Ron waiting for whoever else was going to join. Ron and he had dressed similarly...mostly because they had no idea what they were going to be doing and no idea how to dress. That problem was somewhat alleviated by the family's matron buying and laying out similar clothing but with their own colors. It was dark jeans, black leather shoes, and button down shirts. Harry's was a dark and striking hunter green, and Ron's was a dark plum. As George descended the stairs they saw he was to join the club but in a Maroon. They had all left a couple buttons undone , making the collection of guys look a bit GQ. The three looked down at themselves and each other before chuckling. It wasn't such a bad effect, they all had very different looks.

All three men would be called tall but George was the tallest,at 6'7" with a trim build, he had added a large silver chain around his neck and his hair was long again, and shaggy to hide his missing ear. Ron was a little shorter then his brother at 6'4", that height and his more muscled build made him a rather intimidating figure, something that Harry had never really noticed. It seemed he still thought of Ron as the young boy sitting on the hogwarts express with dirt on his nose and trying to turn a rat yellow. It was just now dawning on Harry that they were no longer also realized that he was the shortest of the three waiting men. He was 6'2" with build more in between the two men he thought of as brothers. Not lanky but not heavily muscled, he was simply solid. Thinking back though he was usually taller then people now and the fact he was sorter then the other two rather set him aback.

It was at the end of these musings when he found even his inner dialog speechless. Hermione and Ginny were walking down the stairs. They were both breathtaking. Hermione's brown hair with its old gold highlights was pulled up in a comb on one side and curled. She was wearing a black fitted dress that hit way above her knee and she had on strapy sandals with a rather intense heel. Harry looked to Ron to see his jaw hanging slack. It was a perfect moment to mock him but there wasn't any time, he had to stare in wonder himself at the next girl. Ginny. She had curled her hair into soft waves that tumbled around her face and her black dress was sleeveless but flowing instead of tight and she had similar heels on adding considerable inches to her slight frame.

"Oy! what are you two birds playing at?" George's outcry startled Harry and Ron out of their thoughts. "Go back upstairs and put on some real dresses!" The two girls smiled wickedly and slinked past the outraged older brother. Ginny tsked him and poked him squarely in the chest. "These are real dresses brother dearest. Now play nice tonight and lets just have a good time shall we?" George, far from placated, glowered at her as she walked by to curl into Harry's winked over her shoulder at him and then using a finger pushed Ron's mouth closed so as to keep out the flys.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came from the living room with a camera in hand to snap a picture of the group. Harry felt a bit like he was going off to a muggle prom. Then they were off spinning through the green flames of the floo network to start their evening in non-other then Diagon Alley.

Harry landed on the slate of the Leaky Cauldron with the rest of his party shortly behind. The group walked toward the bar to order drinks, everyone aside from George balked. The oldest of the clan turned to the rest with a cocky grin and ordered a round and set up a tab... Which now that Harry thought about it was a good idea as he hadn't been to gringotts in a year. The men all got firewhiskey on the rocks, and for the two girls (Harry wasn't sure he would contribute to his mischievous little sister's delinquency) some golden swirling drinks with little dancing lights within it seemed. A glowing cauldron , Harry thought he caught the drinks name.

Leaving the bar to search for a table large enough for all of them they came face to face with a whole gaggle of Dumbledore's Army members as well as a few other classmates from the battle. Seems half the wizarding world was here now and instead of a small quiet hangout, it was a loud and raucous group and the girls and the boys were pulled into different circles. Exchanging glances across crowds,with smiles and quick blushes was driving Harry crazy. He wanted to be right next to her, to have his territory well staked as it were... Especially with her in that short dress with her long legs catching eyes, and her flashing eyes smoldering. He had just excused himself from a conversation with a hufflepuff boy whose name he couldn't recall to finally go over to Ginny when his best mate clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Oy!"Ron exclaimed out loud what Harry had been thinking. Harry settled down next to his friend to listen to the man that he'd become so close too... and try not to look to disgruntled about it. Though to be honest he had thought that the end to the Ron/Hermione drama was sealed with that kiss in the middle of a giant war. "I just can't win Harry! She should know by now I don't think before I open my mouth..." A snort escaped Harry before he could help it, but he tried to cover it up with a cough. Judging by Ron's cut eyes he wasn't buying it. "Well bloody hell Ron, what did you say?" Ron's color turned a shade between red and purple, which rather concerned Harry. "Well she kind of …..." Words faltering the red head looked up from the bar to his friend and then gestured to his lap. Confusion painted green eyes as he looked into Ron's blue ones searching for another clue. "You know..." and again he gestured to his lap. Then the confusion cleared and Harry choked.. Thinking to finally drink from his glass to help clear his throat, he sipped the Fire whiskey and felt his throat burn and his breath catch. Ron was banging him on the back and asking if he was ok. Spluttering Harry nodded and grabbed his friends collar and pulled him closer to whisper "You mean to tell me that Our goody two shoes friend Hermione...Went down.." The purple color painted Ron's complexion again and Harry threw back another and longer swallow of the flame inducing liquor hoping to burn the image he now had out of his head.

"So let me get this straight, our dear sweet Hermione goes totally out of character to make you happy and you have a brilliant idea to open up your mouth and say something to piss her off? How the hell did you manage that ?" Ron looked down at the table and said in a rush. "I asked her where she learned to do it and who with.." The urge to thunk his head into the table top came over Harry. "Krum?" was all he had to ask. Then Ron actually dropped his head into the table. "Oy!" then the rest of the Fire Whiskey was gone, and the smaller man was waving down the barkeep for two more drinks...and then the wave turned into a rotating motion making it clear to keep them coming. "Well mate... you really put your foot into it this time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Though Harry and his friends had come of age some time ago, they had not had the luxury of adventuring into the rights of their new status... to put it in simpler terms, they had yet to drink themselves to oblivion and learn their cut off points. One could only assume that George saw an onslaught of drama gathering like storm clouds sweeping down the path of a river, but one couldn't prove it... and the twins had always liked a bit of drama, why should the lone one give that up.

Hermione and Ginny were continuously pulled away from Ron, George, and Harry. That was to be expected. However Hermione's smooth and flirtatious nature when speaking to whatever wizard wandered into her conversations wasn't. The tab must have been climbing steeply for every small hand brush across a mans arm she made, Ron took a shot of Firewiskey. When she laughed at some funny anecdote told her by one of the wizards, He ordered a double. The only thing on his side was that Ron was a good sized fellow, but Harry was becoming concerned with what would happen when that advantage wore thin.

While not as foolhardy as his best mate, Harry was far from abstaining. Jealousy growled fiercely in his chest yet again, giving rise to that wicked monster that had plagued him for months before he had finally kissed Ginny, what seemed so long ago. She wasn't flirting, or trying to tease him. It was just natural for him to want her talking to him, laughing with him.

So Harry didn't notice when Hermione placed a hand on a man's chest softly and laughed at his joke. Oblivious until Ron jumped from his stool, the legs scratching in a heinous screech across the slate floor, Harry startled, and wasn't quite fast enough to grab the red heads arm and snatch him back to him. Finger tips grazed cloth, and then Harry was up chasing after him in vain. Ron's legs were longer and his gait faster then what his friend could maintain at this moment, anger holding the liquor's adverse effects on his balance at bay it seemed.

By the time Harry caught up the scene was already being made. Ron was puffed up like a bullfrog, for lack of a better comparison, and looming over a Mid-twenties wizard with jet back hair and a very startled expression, and jabbing him fiercely in the chest with each accusation laden word or two. "She's had more then enough of your time tonight, thank you! So take your drinks and buggar off!"

"Ronald!" Hermione cried in admonishment trying to pull him back from her unwitting accomplish. Ron didn't seem to notice her at all, he kept on harassing the man shooing him out of the pub presumably, before he rounded on her.

"And as for you, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking to me as if you were my mother! It tends to make me feel a bit leery of thinking of you in a romantic light, which is unfortunately all I seem able to do anymore." Her expression which had been murderous withered to shock, leaving her momentarily and historically without words. And in one of those startling moments of brilliance Ron was becoming increasingly known for he grabbed the tiny woman up and with one arm around he waist and another fingers entwined in her chestnut locks cradling her head crushed her to him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, and that was quite a bit more then the public was used to. When he allowed her to pull back,a dazed expression and a blushing grin painted on her face, a chorus of 'Weasley is our King!' went up from their friends. Bolstering his spirits even higher, The Knight that became a King among Lions grabbed the bookworms hand and lifted it up in the air. "Sorry blokes... But this one is with me!" and in a second thought he looked down to her and whispered "um... if that's all'right by you 'Mione?" She beamed up at him and laughed. "Yes. Unfortunately Ladies this one is all mine."

Yet again Harry was left looking at his two best friends make a public spectacle of themselves and feeling a bit out of place. He had been prepared to get into a brawl of epic proportions, and instead he was standing to the side laughing and a bit relieved. Not at all shocking a warm hand entwined around his and Harry smiled. Pulling her into his side and lifting her fingers to his lips, he pressed them to them reverently. "And you? Are you taken this evening, Miss Weasley?"

Smiling up through dark lashes in a sultry way she liked her lips before replying "Always and forever with you Mr. Potter." She stretched up as far as she could and Harry couldn't have stopped himself from closing the rest of the distance if he had wanted to. It may have been the alcohol in his system of the intoxication of being free from so many burdens that had been on his shoulders so long, or even wanting to show Ron up a bit. But Harry pressed the little red headed witch into him and twisted them into a dip that left women in the bar fanning themselves.

Grinning at each other George and Ron nodded three times then started up a chant of "Pot-ter- Pot-ter, Pot-ter!" Harry and Ginny came up from their snogging to laugh along with the company of patrons, and someone in the back (truth be told it sounded an awful lot like Neville) started to make toasts. "To the Chosen One!" a drink was taken. "To Dumbledore's Army!" another shot of spirits. "To the Knight!" Ron laughed and they all drank. "To the cleverest witch of our age!" Hermione blushed and they drank. By the time this was coming to a pause it was clear it was only because the whole lot of them were snockered.

The tab was paid, by an oddly jovial George, with a blond girl wrapped suggestively around him, and the whole lot was off through the Flu to the burrow. They stumbled, and laughed, and shushed each other about waking Molly and Arthur. George took off to his room with the blond whom Harry thought may be part Veela. Then Ron and Hermione took off to Ron's room, with the door shut smartly behind them. Leaving Harry and Ginny in the living room.

A wicked grin spread over Ginny's face and she pulled Harry up the stairs. "Ginny..I... we...well.. I can't stay in your room!" "Well you bloody well can't sleep down in the living room can you? Come on Harry!" He was led up a few stairs before he protested again, not really sure why he did it... His head was in a hot bloody fog of thoughts. "I don't mind kipping on one of the sofa's... I've slept on worse." With the height advantage of being up a stair from him Ginny twirled and pressed her lips to Harry's, pushing past them and delving her tongue into his mouth and dancing it around his own. Melting his resolve further, and he reciprocated, pulling her against him.

Ginny wrapped a leg around Harry, holding them together, and she pulled back just enough to nip at his ripe bottom lip. A sharp intake of breath at the surprise was all that separated it and Harry attacking her mouth with his this time. One hand danced down her spine sending electric sparks until he pressed her lower back into him. The sparks caused her to writhe against him erotically, grinding her into him. His love for her flared hot and fast into lust and need. Try as he may to keep himself from showing that harsher and physical need, it was unable to be hidden they way they were pressed together.

It was Ginny's turn to gasp now, she could feel his long muscled body rapped around her, and that hot strong want pressing into her, in a place that ached to have his body naked against her, pressing down on her, pressing into her. She kissed him hard and with desperation, then whispered her lips still brushing his: "Please Harry...Please." Her eyes open and clear locked his gaze and begged even more. He was so torn. He wanted all she was willing to give but was terrified. What if she regretted giving herself to him in the daylight tomorrow? What if he was a total failure? What if he hurt her? But he had already hurt her by leaving her behind, could he honestly refuse her anything? Even something he was so willing to give and take? He closed his eyes in attempt to clear his mind but it was really just a sign of acquiescence. He gave up.

Eyes smoldering in victory, she kissed him hard again and then pulled him by his shirt front. He followed obediently at first, then willingly, and by the time they had gained her doorway, he was behind her, brushing her long fire colored locks back and kissing softly down her neck. Across the exposed line of her shoulder, to where her dress started. Then the soft sound of her dresses' zipper pulling down slowly, by inches in fact, as his lips caressed each glimpse of fair colored flesh. Her breathing was fast and fluttery. The sparks from earlier paled in comparison to this sensation. In fact it was nearly unfair to call them both electricity. But it previously it had been sparks then this was the fiercest lightening the summer storm could call up. Each soft brush of lips to flesh struck her and arched her back. Her soft moans and gasps brought a smile and more tender kisses. Until her dress slid to the floor in a black puddle. Freckles were splashed along all her skin, and instead of marring her complexion, they made it more alluring. Her black thigh highs were held in place by a lace garter, that matched elegantly with her push up bra, and panties.

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist and lean his lips to her ear. "you are so beautiful...Damned near perfect. I'll keep this image of you in my heart forever." If it had been any other couple it would have seemed just sexual, but while Harry drank in the view of her so scantly clad, it was her stance and her personality showing through, and the faith she had in him to love her totally. She almost caused the dark room to glow. "Are you sure Ginny? I'll stop here and now if you aren't." Her arm came up to pull him back to kissing her neck. "I've always been sure about you Harry Potter. Since I watched you run through platform 9 3⁄4 with my brother. I want this..." she paused as he nipped her neck affectionately." Oh Merlin's beard! I need you Harry! Plleeeaaassseee!" He blew across the moist skin from his kiss causing her to press back into him sharply.

Every chance had been given and Harry could only assume she meant what she said. He gave in to both their desires. Spinning her around he crushed her into him and kissed her deeply. She gave as good as she got; jumping up to wrap her legs around him. Throwing him off balance a bit, so Harry pinned her between the wall and himself, allowing him better balance and giving her no way to seek reprieve. As if she would.

She tore at his shirt front, ripping off as many buttons as she was able to get open, and then the green fabric joined her dress. Then she started on his pants, that was difficult with her legs wrapped around him, but they managed. Next came her lace bra, It took a few tries but Harry made short work of her closure before tossing it haphazardly over his shoulder. Now her pert breasts were bared for him, with small pink tips reaching up to him begging for his lips to caress them, an he had not intention of keeping them waiting. He reached out and ran the tip of his tongue in a flick over one before running it in a soft circular motion around and around before pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently. Another moan escaped Ginny, urging Harry on further. He moved to the next breast, daring to bring up a hand from behind her to caress the orb he had abandoned.

"Oh Fuck..Harry!" the language and the moan to the words drove adrenaline through Harry's system. "Please, Please take me now!" Obediently Harry turned, carrying her over to the bed and stretching her out beneath him on her bed. Deft fingers hooked around each side of her panties and pulled them and the garter off swift and slow. Then there she was, whole and lovely, and all his. Straightening up for a moment he ran his fingers slowly across her lips (gaining a kiss) down her chin and her throat, between her breasts, tickling down her abdomen then finally to her naked and glistening opening.

A slow and cautious hand parted her lower lips and his soft fingers pressed into her finding her so very wet and hot! Oh Fuck... this was going to be exquisite and torture all at once. "Um Ginny... I don't have any... protection..." She writhed pressing his fingers farther still into her. "use a spell Harry, it's very simple." Harry only blinked at her. She smiled "I suppose being a Weasley we are a bit more wary of this sort of thing." She slipped her wand off the bedside table, where he hadn't seen her put it, and gave a small wave. "Protecto reproductium"

Quirking an eyebrow at her, Harry asked silently if he could continue. She smiled and purred "mmmhmmm." Discarding his last specimen of clothing her climbed up onto the bed with her and positioned himself between her strong thighs and and with his hard member tortuously close to her waiting warmth. "Are you sure?" He asked once more, ever the gentleman. In response she curled up and kissed him greedily, while pressing herself up to slide along his tip. Needing no more askance he gave her what she wanted, slowly, bit by bit he pressed into her tight velvet opening. He slid easily but knew it was tight, Ginny's breath caught with every small gain he made. Once in only barely it seemed, he came to a barrier.

Oh bloody hell she was a virgin! Well so was he but... he ...well honestly he could never imagine her with anyone else. He pressed his lips into her hair, above her ear. "I think this is going to hurt love.." She nodded softly. "I'm ready Harry." He gave two little presses before truly committing himself and pushing past the last barrier to Ginny being his. She cried out, and he wasn't sure it was pain or pleasure. He lifted himself up on his arms to look down at her. She wriggled and writhed and her face was a mix of the two emotions. All he could do was allow her to move and convulse around his hard shaft. Dear Merlin, it felt amazing, sensations ran up and down his spine, and heat rolled from their joined bodies back and forth. When Ginny calmed she began working her hips and he mimicked her pace and rhythm. Was it possible he was growing harder still? Her nails trailed down his back, leaving light red lines, and she wrapped a leg around his hips, pulling him into her more, and changing the feel of her clenched around him enough to send a wave of heat through him. The kept on, grinding against each other, in near silence except for gasps and moans and the sound of sweat dripping. The quiet couldn't last though. He was getting close to release and his thrusts were gaining strength. "God Harry, I can feel every bit of you sliding into me! I feel like you are ramming into 1,000 naked nerves... OH HARRY!"

Her body tensed and paused, but he couldn't. He moved himself in and out more, giving a small torque at the end and feeling her quiver and strain to hold him deep inside of her, keeping them as one entity of pleasure. She breathed again and he felt a bit cocky and leaned back to lift her legs over each of his shoulders. The need to press as much of him as possible into her overcame him. She was his girl, his love, and he would give all of himself to her. Hard quick strokes rocked him into her and brought her back to a climax in mere moments. It seemed he had found just the right way to press into her. Ginny bit her lip against her screams of pleasure, muffling them as much as she could. This time though Harry couldn't hold back his own release. He forced himself into her, she was unbelievably tight and wet, and when he pressed into her as far as he could, giving all he had to fill all she possessed he allowed himself release. When his hot seed spilled into as she climaxed she buried her face into a nearby pillow and screamed her pleasure.

As their bodies calmed, Harry realized he didn't want to pull apart from her. So he repositioned himself alongside her, with them still joined.

"You were unbelievable Ginny..." she smiled and kissed him on his nose. "As were you love." He kissed her again, tasting the salt from their exertions seep into it.

"I love you Ginny. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Harry. G'night love."

And the sweet oblivion of sleep claimed them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron woke to a strange sound from somewhere else in the house...His only alarm came from the fact that he wasn't instantly on alert. Had it truly been so easy to slip into this world that lacked Voldermort? It didn't seem like it should... But then again he had something that brought him peace in the face of any terror wrapped up tight in his arms.

Hermione laid pressed as tight as possible against him, her soft pink lips were parted slightly allowing warm breaths to escape and roll across his bare chest. Leaving tingles, and gooseflesh in their soft wakes. Glancing up he saw her hair was even bushier then normal. From rolling around in the bed with him the night before, he was sure.

She had forgiven him so quickly this time that he himself was dumbfounded. They had hardly made it to the bed before he was pulling her closer and claiming her lips. Sweet and velvet he couldn't stand not to press his own to hers. The kiss hadn't been tame in the least. First a soft press, one that could have been easily described as a peck...And then Fire. Heat and intensity had burst from that small point of contact and created a deep need...No it wasn't that civilized; to be called a need. It was HUNGER. Wild and raw and unable to be sated. As if they had never left the forest where they had come so close...as if the fight and the night at the bar and everything else had never happened.

The most glorious thing was, it was from both sides. Prim and proper had flown from her slight form with her clothing it had seemed. As if they were garments she wore to hide the woman she truly was... That woman that was clearly only for him.

He hadn't been able to hold back his aggression as he had helped rid her of the small dress that had tortured him tonight, and then dominating her. While her lips would be the home his would alway return to, he had to taste other parts of her. Drifting slowly as he tasted and kissed her inch by inch, he moved to all the points he could think of. Down her jawline to her ear, while there unable to stop himself from telling her "I love you..." and grinding his pelvis into hers and feeling her back arch as she threw back her head a sound like a purr or a moan turned into "I love you too." Again he felt the need to move on down her long neck, then to dance across her collarbone. Feeling it heave with the rest of her chest as she gasped for air.

The entire body of Hermione Granger was movement. Her fingers alternated between scratching red lines into Ron's back, running softly through his flame colored locks, pulling though her own, and grasping handfuls of sheets.. They couldn't be still, couldn't stop clutching for something it seemed to steady her. Every touch of his lips seemed to cause her to move in the most erotic of ways.. the more she did the more Ron had to taste of her. Merlin's beard he had only gotten as far as the soft depression of her throat and chest meeting.

His clear destinations at this point pressed upward proud and rose colored, demanding to be ignored no longer. Pulling back he took each peak into his hands. He carressed them and wondered at the feel of them, before leaning in to taste one pink tip. A small lick was all that was dared before her moans urged him to more attentive motions. Sucking and nipping softly he caused her thrusts to increase and then feeling he had left one of the twin temptations alone moved to claim it as well with this lips while his hand lingered to tease the previous one.

Hermione had keened then, a desperate soft sound he looked up at. Her whole body was alight in a pink flush and her eyes were closed tight. Smiling wickedly he had licked the small tip and then blew air across it. As expected she had shuddered and gasped madly at the air. From the vantage point of his new position he realized there was still so much of her to be claimed. A small regret was accepted as he left the little pink buds of nerves and searched lower. He kissed softly down her flat stomach, hearing her giggle softly as soft touches tickled her. Giving her a small respite before his true target was reached.

Their time in the woods had given him such a mesmerizing thrill that he actually grew afraid he couldn't live up to the bar set. He hadn't had magazines and gossip to help him with the theory really... Some of the guys had talked about their adventures into this other worldly arena but never with much description. His desire to make the brunette woman call out his name and his curiosity joined his need to have her and banished the fears. There was no place for them here and now.

With soft pressure he had encouraged her to part her long lean legs, taking time to run his hands up and down the toned limbs before she was laid out soft and bare before him. He ran his fingers over the warm skin. Then slowly took two fingers and used them to reveal her. The site was so foreign, yet oddly familiar. Something about it reminded him of flowers.. Like orchids... Proud, delicate, and darkly flushed it seemed.

Pausing to just take her in as she was, free of secrets and modesty, he felt his own skin painted with bloodflow. The pause stretched on until she finally opened her eyes and met his. Fierce blue and soft warm brown locked and he smiled slightly. He wanted this connection, to have her there with him and not away in her head.

That small pause was all it took for Hermione to take over. Eyes not leaving his she trailed her own slim hand down the curves of her own body, and with him right there, ran a single finger is soft circles on a budding piece of flesh above her small opening.

If the air hadn't been so thick and charged he may have gasped, but he just watched with rapt attention as she brought herself easily to a quiver. Unable to keep himself from joining any more, he slid one hesitant finger slowly into her. The warmth and pressure nearly blew his mind, and ever so easily another finger joined that one. The two moving as one softly in and out to the pace her smaller digit danced outside her to.

When her breaths started to rasp quicker in and out Ron had once again been moved to act. He had pushed her hand away, ever so gently and applied his mouth and the knowledge gained from her perky nipples earlier. Sucking and nibbling at her as his fingers pressed into her over and over, all at the pace she had set... If must have been maddening because as he watched her eyes closed again and her brow furrowed.

Fear and doubt rushed back from the outskirts of his mind, and he slowed . Again leaving an opening for Hermione.

"Oh God Ron, don't fucking stop! Please!"

He hadn't known what was sexier in that moment. Her body wrapped around his fingers and alight under his mouth, her voice as she had gasped the words out, or the fact that always proper and prim Hermione had actually moaned the word Fuck while calling out to God and himself. If there had been any contact with his own sex-driven body he would have come right then and there.

Fueled again against his own worries he went fiercely back to his duty. He didn't know what to expect when he felt her warm walls pull hard on his fingers, and her hips roll up to his lips and freeze.. He heard her breath catch and her whole body stand still. Then she was all a whirl. His fingers were pulsed around and painted with a sweet liquid that he couldn't resist lapping softly, her body quivered softly and her breaths were gasps that rang out into the soft night air. Not until she calmed did he stop, and then understood that he had in fact, given her the pleasure she deserved.

His smile was knowing and proud as he had crawled up to wrap her small frame into his large one. Securing her to him as she had calmed. He leaned his lips down to her ear "You are so incredibly hot.." he whispered with a smirk. She was too lost in her experience to frown or do anything proper it seemed because she had just smiled and given a soft and tired laugh.

Sleep had taken them both shortly after that, and lucky enough for him he had woken before her. He knew when she woke she would fuss about her hair and looking a mess, but he couldn't remember a moment she had looked more beautiful to him.

Funny it seemed that every day she grew in beauty, and grace. Paralleled by his desire for her and need to protect her. He couldn't hold off long from making her his and he didn't want to. She was the only woman he could ever love now, and he wanted her to be with him forever. He wasn't sure if his parents would be happy or sad about him getting married so young...well if Hermione was ok with the idea. Looking down at her with a soft glow and smile lilting on her lips, he had a pretty sure feeling she would.

Oh but Merlin's Beard! He'd have to ask Hermione's dad for her hand! He'd only met her parents once, and that was bloody years ago...Not to mention they were somewhere in australia under the impression they were someone else...

"Bloody Hell..." He murmured pinching the bridge of his nose and squinting his eyes at the headache coming up quickly behind him... "Why can't one bloody damn thing go easily?" Letting out a frustrated puff of air it blew across Hermione's face, tickling her bangs across her forehead and drawing her out of sleep.

"Something wrong handsome?" Her voice was husky from sleep and oh so appealing... He chuckled and kissed her between her brows. Well at least she was worth all the trouble, and then a fair bit more. His tension broke and vanished at her returned chuckle.

"How could anything be wrong in this moment?" he asked and kissed her full and squarely, and then allowing her to roll on top of him to continue it until she was ready to stop... And that was perfectly ok with Ron...


End file.
